


big ZOINKS in amish

by scooooooop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, F/M, I hope not, Strong Language, i wonder if someone on /drg/ is gonna see this, well jeez i know for certain im going to hell when i die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooooooop/pseuds/scooooooop
Summary: talentswap au where no ones talents are swapped but shaggy is there and he loves you but rantaro also loves you.(a,,,,,”gift” for a friend, pwease don’t take this seriously)





	1. prologue :0)

“Like, zoinks, [reader]-kun, you’re certainly home early.”

As you began taking off your cruggs (croc uggs) and pulling up your socks, your eyes fell upon your long-term flatmate and close friend, Shaggy Rodgers. 

“You got some mail while you were out. It’s on the counter. I’d get it for you, but I’m a bit preoccupied over here.”

Your eyes trail to what exactly he could mean. Although it was a little hard to see through the several bongs lining the area, you could barely make out several lobster cages amoungst the clutter.

Forcing yourself to stop trying to look through the colorful bong-wall, you instead decided to see what kind of mail you got. Perhaps it was the arabian prince whomst you gave your credit card number to finally responding that he was safe.

The envelope certainly seemed fancy (although it was riddled with greasy marks, they were probably from Shaggy’s hands, though.), and the font on the front was in double-spaced Press Start 2P, one of the more tasteful pixel fonts, usually used by soyboy beta male indie game devs. 

You carefully placed your thumb under the flap, skillfully sparing the whale sticker that held the letter shut (you planned to add it to your collection). Ever so gingerly, you lifted out the folded letter inside. Most of it was in some kind of cursive, which you had never learned to read, but you were able to make out the gist of the letter. 

It was an acceptance letter (although the only thing you distinctly remember applying for was one of those “win a thousand dollars a week for life” contests), stating that you had just been scouted to go to a high-end academy, Hope’s Peak to be specific.

As you attempted to reread the letter, you failed to hear your flatmate walking up behind you and reading over your shoulder.

“Like, zoinks, man. Hope’s Peak, huh? Sounds pretty gay if you ask me. Isn’t that also a name of some weird porno you got in your bookmarks?”


	2. avacadoman knocks you on your ass

Fuck, dude, you're in Japan now. This is just like that movie, "Dude; Wheres My Car", but you aren't sure if they actually went to Japan or not, you've never seen it. Suprisingly enough, its not all that different from the previous area you lived in (well, save for the fact that everyone speaks Japanese, but you've learned everything you need to know from subtitles). Your phone vibrates, snapping you away from your daydream. It's Shaggy. If he keeps up like this, your phone will be dead in minutes flat.

[shaggy-kun] you at yer new place yet???

[shaggy-kun] thotty responnnnddddd

[shaggy-kun] respond or i astral project and eat ur ass >:(

You roll your eyes in annoyance and type out a hasty reply. As much as you treasured your longterm flatmate and much needed friend, he could get a little needy at times. Normally it was the endearing kind of needy though, not the "you left me on read for two minutes you must hate me now" kind of needy. 

As you struggle to type and walk through the mostly vacant sidewalk, you feel yourself slamming into somtheing a bit larger than you. Did you walk into a pole? Speaking honestly, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened while you texted Shaggy-kun.

"Ah, s-sorry about that.."

You look up from your phone to lock eyes with a green-haired man about your age. His eyes, much like his algae-colored locks, were a bleached green as well. Normally that'd be pretty offputting for a simple person like you, but it somewhat suited him. He wore a horizontally pinstriped shirt that hung off his shoulders a bit, and dark grey capris. Your eyes trail back up to his face, and you notice his numerous silver peircings, your first thought about his overall looking being if he was one of them k-pop boys you kept seeing in your twitter feed.

"Please, let me help you up."

Blinking yourself out of your daze, you notice him standing at his full height (which was a bit tall, compared to you) and offering you his hand, decked out with a couple simple silver rings. Not wanting to appear rude, you take his hand (it was rather warm and a bit clamy, but not that unpleasant) and brush yourself off, apologizing for not looking where you were going. 

"No, I insist, I was texting too, it's my fault. Let me get you a coffee to make up for it."

Not quite sure what to say, you feebly nodd, and begin to walk parallel to the mystery avacado man. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, but you silence it, instead focusing on whatever your new companion was saying.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers, hope you liked the preamble/prologue uwu there’s more to come soon.  
> also, im sorry.


End file.
